Welcome to remnant, it's terrible here
by Jhunt883
Summary: I woke up in the middle of a red forest. Now what? Watch as James deals with things that he can't comprehend while the world of remnant slowly falls apart all around him.(Rated M for NOT WHILE CHILDREN ARE PRESENT!)
1. chapter 1

**AN: I am a bit of a gun-nut so you have been warned, also a note to any future writers: an RPG does NOT travel slowly. They fly at roughly mach 2 and when they detonate they flash melt a copper cone which acts as the armor-piercing aspect of them. This is my first time writing so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. All characters and locations in this work belong to the original creators of those characters and locations (except my OCs). And one last thing... welcome, to RazorGrass.**

* * *

"all pilots standby for titanfall." That was the last thing I heard before being shot out of the carrier at supersonic speeds towards our goal: Demeter, and its nuclear reactors.

As I landed I was shocked to see a crowd of grunts waiting with archers to blow me and my titan apart. I looked to the timer on my shield and saw ten seconds to get my systems armed. My titan pulled out its primary weapon in three.

I selected the micro missile pods and they popped out of the top of the titan and gained locks on all 15 grunts. as soon as the dome-shield fell I loosed them, traveling at twice the speed of sound and detonating as high explosives do.

Above me the sky roiled with tracers and high speed AAMs flying through the air to try and destroy each other.

The ground teams mission in this area was to find and forcibly melt-down the nuclear power plant that was used to maintain the massive urban sprawl. I had no idea why they still had it operational, the entire area had been abandoned after the first nuclear detonation on Demeter.

A block before I could reach the first reactor I was intercepted by an IMC atlas chassis. it leveled a plasma rifle on my cockpit before realizing what chassis this was: Vanguard class.

I threw up my vortex shield to block any incoming fire from the atlas, then It stopped to reload and my titan grabbed its gun and used the stock to break the cockpit open and tear out the pilot. I then proceeded to throw them as far as my titan could.

I turned back to the titan and pulled the Ronin sword from my titans back before shoving it straight through the unarmored back of the cockpit and straight into the reactor and using the sword as leverage to throw the titan to a safe distance where it exploded.

I couldn't enter the reactor control building in my titan so instead I climbed out through the front hatch and ran into the building. Inside the building were six grunts with standard issue R-301s. I pulled a Hammond P-2021 from my belt and shot twelve times, one in the chest and head for each grunt.

I fought my way to the control room with similar resistance only taking two shots to my body armor. When I got to the control room there were three pilots and eight grunts. I managed to take out two of the pilots and six grunts before running out of ammo and being attacked by the pilot while the grunts trained their weapons on us.

The other pilot jumped and tackled me into the next room trying to punch me but being blocked. I grabbed his collar and headbutted him, he stumbled allowing me to gram him by the arm and throw them into the console before pulling out my R-301 Model D and firing a burst into his helmet. '_the hell was his problem? Eh, not mine.'_

I got back to the room and grabbed one of the two grunts and pulled her down by the chin strap on their helmet so I could knee them hard enough to knock them unconscious and break their nose. the other was met with a burst of four shots to the face and dropped.

I walked over to the console in the room and started a broadcast to Militia and RGS forces.

"All Militia and RazorGrass units this is James Acullahan. I am currently in the main control room of Perveskia nuclear plant, they have a nuke in the basement and i'm going to set it off. I request that all units evacuate immediately and focus on the battle between carriers. I will remain here. Good luck, friends." Once I was finished I cut the transmission and took the key off one of the grunts, I slotted it and watched the screen in front of me ask if I wanted to start an alarm, I chose no. '_should I reallly do this?' _I looked down at the key. '_Well, at the least? Ill be out of this hellhole.'_

I grabbed the key and pushed a button on the console. the screen counted down. "3... 2... 1... TURN." I said to myself before turning the key and starting a 60 second timer. I broke the key in the lock and turned expression calm and waited.

As I waited five grunts came into the room, I just look ed to the clock and said, "I hope you motherfuckers _BURN." _2 seconds after that the timer hit zero, "Ah, sh-"

* * *

I woke up with a shout in the middle of... I don't know where. I sat up and looked around, everything was tinted red: The trees and their leaves, the grass, The dirt itself. _everything _was red. and then I noticed my helmet was off... and it smelled like I was drowning in blood. "ARGH!" I looked around quickly and pulled my helmet over my head to get rid of that god-awful smell. _'WHAT THE _**HELL!?'**

I sighed "where the fuck am I?" I asked no one at all. I looked around and saw nothing apparent besides the red... well, everything.

I checked my gear and found that it was all intact although I had a significant amount of extra gear: I had a later model jumpkit and a backpack filled with ammo and food as well as an IFAK and an extra P-2021. I looked around and picked a random direction before beginning my trek to what would hopefully be a city.

* * *

After walking for three hours I finally found something interesting, it seemed to be a large barracks of some kind. the out side was non-descript: gray buildings, ten foot walls and guards patrolling the outside. What had caught my attention was the guards.

They all had some kind of visible animal feature whether that be a mouse, a deer or a cat. their uniforms were odd: a loose black jacket and pants, a red and white mask, a grey utility belt and a white vest with a symbol of a tiger with three slashes through it in red.

I tried to get closer but as soon as I was within 20 meters they snapped their weapons towards me and shouted "WHO'S THERE!?"

I stayed still and the second guard shouted "COME OUT NOW HUMAN SCUM!" and proceeded to fire a warning burst from the odd assault rifle he held. "COME OUT NOW AND WE WON'T KILL YOU." I stepped out from behind the tree, as I did so they started trembling. "_didn't the boss say we should kill these ones?" _he whispered to his partner. "_Yeah, d-do we?" _He raised his assault rifle at me. "Yes" and fired a burst of if I had to guess maybe 4.5mm? ANYWAYS, I staggered back from the force, once I recovered I dashed forwards and punched one into the wall while I grabbed the assault from the other, I pulled back my fist and gave his throat a light jab, his hands went straight for his throat. I grabbed the man by collar and tore off his mask before speaking. "Who the _Hell_ told you what I look like!? Huh!? Was it some motherfucker in white!?" he nodded and I let go... and almost instantly he shouted.

"INT-_" SNAP _I shot the guy in the face faster than he could scream.

Ten seconds after this alarms started blaring and I made a split-second decision: either run. or wipe out this base. given my experience and the fact that the rounds they fired didn't even scratch the camouflage paint on the armor I was wearing I chose the latter and hopped over the wall R-301 at the ready.

**track cue: I'm the One by Jeff and Casey Williams. **_elsewhere in remnant: mercury and emerald sneezed and both had a feeling someone was taking their shit._

I ran forwards and snapped the neck of one of them in front of me before the gate exploded and unknown combatants came though and started tearing the place to pieces. I pulled out my R-301 back out and fired bursts into everyone I saw in that stupid uniform. I turned around and punched the guy behind me sending him into the nearest wall with a resounding CRACK.

I shook the pain from my wrist, turned back around and promptly ran out of ammo in the magazine, instead of reloading I slung it over my back pulling out the P-2021 on my right and firing a shot into someone's head and then I got tackled by another from the side having to hold them back by the head before putting one hand on their neck and punching their lights out with the other. I pushed them off and shakily stood up to survey what had happened: firstly, I was surrounded by corpses. second, almost every one of those fuckers was dead and I probably would be too if it weren't for the other people.

I stood up straight and waved to the people I owed my life and received a burst of gunfire in return, I dove for cover and drew my right P-2021 and popped back up to hit 4 in the faceplate to their helmets. I crouched back down and saw an angry woman charging at me, the expression on her face screamed of rage. '_NOPE!'_ Using my grappling hook I launched myself over the edge of a rooftop. I looked down at them and before they could fire I shouted down at them

"HEY! leave me the hell alone!" I turned and ran across the roof and boost jumping to the next and the next after that. "wait, wh-" I was interrupted by the same woman from earlier charge tackling me off the roof and into the ground below. the only reason I was still conscious was because my jumpkit had tried to stop the fall, emphasis on _tried_ I slammed into the ground at 15 kph and I could fell some of my ribs cracking on impact.

**track end.**

I groaned and sat up to find a saber and several rifles pointed at my head. "Why?" the woman holding the saber stared me down as I said this but it changed to a quizzical expression "why the _HELL _did you need to break my ribs?"

"Wait what?" she asked seemingly shocked that me falling from three stories up with a person on top of me broke something.

"yep, and now its my turn." I said while simultaneously pulling the pin on an electric smoke grenade and dropping it to use my grapple to get to a safer distance and thought '_at least it wont kill them.' _before walking - limping - into the red forest and far away from these off-putting people. _'I hope this heal in the nest kilometer.'_

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! by the way this is the start of the new version of Welcome to Remnant, it's terrible here. new version because of some helpful reviews. bye.**

**Terminology:**

**Weapons:**

**R-301 model D: the burst fire variant of the standard railgun assault rifle used in the frontier. the R-301 standard issue is fully automatic**

**Mark 17 Smart-Pistol: a non-standard pistol that links to pilot helmets allowing for auto targeting and specialized trajectory calculations making them undodgeable and unable to be blocked with shields.**

**Equipment:**

**IFAK: Individual first-aid kit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Titanfall are both owned by Roosterteeth and Respawn Entertainment respectively.**

* * *

I had gotten a half-mile away from the base when I stopped hearing things. not like I was going deaf, more like all the ambiance of the forest just stopped.

"Oh shit." I said as soon as I noticed. I raised my burst rifle and looked around.

_**track cue?: Woodkid, Run Boy Run, Dying Light OST.**_

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise and turned around when a twig snapped behind me. There, behind me was one of the most terrifying things I had ever seen; it was the size of a studio apartment, with pitch black fur that seemed to absorb all the light around it and a flat face covered by a white bone mask with glowing red markings and eyes.

Needless to say, I turned around and _RAN, _the speedometer in my helmet read 50 kph. I was running through the red trees and deftly avoiding tree limbs and the odd bush and then I looked over my shoulder and saw the thing was right behind me, turning back around I ducked into a baseball slide to avoid cleaving my head off on a particularly thick branch.

I rolled out of the slide and pulled a frag grenade out of the fabricator on my waist, I pulled the pin and let go, it flew behind me and detonated on impact with the things face.

I kept running as I heard howls nearby and thundering steps approaching from behind me, I pulled another grenade out of my fabricator, this time it was a gravity star. I did a jump that spun me 360 degrees and threw it at the things behind me.

I jumped over a log only to run right into someone and send us both sprawling, I stood up and drew the P-2020 from my battle-belt and aimed at the things face.

_CRACK-CRACK-CRACK_

After I finished firing at it it had three sizable holes in its bony face and had stopped moving completely.

_**track end**_

"What the hell was that?" I asked no one at all before remembering that I had run into someone. "are you ok?" I said, holding out my hand to help the person in red to stand up.

"I'm fine. Why were you running?" She asked once she had stood up and brushed some of the red leaves off her skirt.

"These giant black and white monstrosities were chasing me for a good three miles and... AH SHIT! I dropped my rifle! FUCK!" I continued my train of expletives before sighing and punching a tree hard enough to shear several inches of wood off of it. "I'm sorry, I just lost one of the most important things I have left." I sighed once again before realizing something. "Wait. what's that?" I asked pointing to a red rectangular shape hooked to the back of her waist.

"What? OH! you mean this?" she grabbed it and pulled it around before it mechanically extending it into a black and red... gun scythe?... NOPE! about five seconds later my arm shot out to fire my grappling hook at a tree branch 35 feet away and got pulled away from _that_ before running to the south and hoping to find normal people

* * *

**2 hours later...**

* * *

I was still running through the forest and only just starting to get tired, when I started to notice the red in forest thinning out and soon I saw the greens and browns of a normal forest. I slowed down to a walk when I saw a massive 45 foot wall stretching as far as I could see to the east and west.

"Well that's certainly reasonable. especially considering the crap that lives out here." I said as I walked the last 20 feet to the wall.

I grappled to the top and looked out at the vast expanse of the city in front of me. It was a sea of apartment buildings and industrial construction, backdropped by a massive skyscraper core that looked like it spanned for miles. "Holy shit... this place looks awesome!" '_D__id I really just say that out loud?.' _My question was answered by someone looking straight at me from down the wall.

"What th-" Sadly he wouldn't get to finish his sentence because I grappled to the next roof and started running towards what was probably a shipping district.

I got there ten minutes later and dropped to the ground in between two warehouses, I stood up to walk away and try to find an abandoned one but something in the middle of the small alley caught my eye.

It was a large compound bow with several sets of pulleys and the string crossing back and forth at least 8 times, it was a similar coloration to my armor: mostly a splotched black and dark green with a neon green stripe across the sides of both limbs and red pulleys. my helmet said that it would have an overall draw weight of 450 lbs although the extra pulleys meant that the equivalent force on the arrow was around 1300 lbs. lastly it had a small holographic sight that looked custom built.

I walked over and picked up the large bow, holding it in my hands as I remembered how to use one of these things. I had been on several hunting trips before and had gotten fairly good with one of these things.

_'I don't care whose this was, it's mine now.' _I thought with joy at the fact that I would at least have a primary weapon now that my rifle was gone. I stood up and walked out of the alley before stopping to look at myself for the first time since I got here: my armor was the same as other standard assault pilots, the difference was that mine was colored in black and dark green splotches, the lights in my suit were all neon green and the elbow pads, knee pads, gloves and the bottoms of my boots were a bright blood red.

"Well this will certainly stick out, but all things considered... I don't care." I said to myself before walking out of the alley and walking down the street in search of shelter.

* * *

**Terminology:**

**Weapons**

**R-301: A standardized railgun assault rifle used everywhere in the frontier but mainly produced and summarily stolen from the IMC. the model D is an auto-burst fire variant of the same rifle.**

**Mark 17 Smart-Pistol: A non-standard pistol that links to pilot helmets for automated targeting, undodgeable and unblockable shots.**

**Equipment:**

**IFAK: Individual first-aid kit.**

**Mark 10 Pilot helmet: A highly advanced HUD as well as the ability to create neural links makes this the most advanced piece of equipment on the frontier only surpassed by advanced AI's.**

**Sorry if updates aren't very common as I have been extremely busy, but i will try to put one out at least every week or 2. jhunt signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Titanfall are both owned by Roosterteeth and Respawn Entertainment respectively.**

* * *

I walked down an empty street looking for one thing: shelter. As I walked I noticed that it was starting to get dark and began to speed up my search.

* * *

I walked up to an old warehouse and opened up the doors, inside was empty and devoid of any signs of life, there were no extra rooms and the building wasn't insulated if I had to guess.

I sighed and walked to the far corner to drop my bag and set myself up before I heard something, I ran to the entrance and realized what it was as I got closer, it was the sound of turbine engines. I got outside and saw some odd-looking VTOLs fly past me towards the docks. I wouldn't have thought much of it but before they went out of sight I saw something I will never forget: Stark white, black, and blood orange lights.

"The IMC. Shit, now I need to follow them." I turned towards where they were headed and broke into a sprint to catch up with them. I ran down the street at an insane pace nearly running into people as I went past a few more populated areas, when I neared the docks I started hearing gunfire and followed it to its source.

I turned the corner to see the IMC gunning down what seemed like hired guards, they wore a basic uniform that was dark blue with a white jacket and small bits of blood-red detailing.

I ran up and grabbed one by the shoulder pad whirled him around to see his faceplate _'yep definitely IMC.' _I thought before slamming a fist into his gut, which I knew from experience was a death sentence. I turned and grabbed the other grunt's helmet slamming it into my knee and hearing his skull crunch.

I looked to the guards they had killed, twenty in total and knew they were dead. blood was everywhere including _every _inch if all the guards. I walked over to one and grabbed a radio off of his belt, I clicked it on and heard someone on the other end, they were obscured so I tuned it to the channel they were on and listened.

I heard a male voice on the other end "This is commander Fuega does anyone read? I need a report. Is anyone there? Shit."

I turned on the mic and spoke through my helmet radio "Hey, I think I found your guys." I stood up when I heard more gunfire. "and I know who killed them." I said as I walked over to the two grunts and took the assault rifle they had - a flatline - before running towards the gunfight.

"W-WHAT!? WHO IS THIS!?" they screamed back at me as I drew closer to the fighting.

"They're a group called the IMC, where I'm from they've been destroying people's lives for the past thirty years, my family included. they tear everything apart for natural resources. My job is to stop them."

I finally reached the fighting it was a large area covered in shipping crates with those guards and the IMC grunts trading fire. I switched off my radio and jumped into the fray.

I landed behind a group of three grunts and kicked one while shooting the other two before rolling forward away from the grunts my minimap said were behind me. I leaped up and shot them hitting a frag grenade on one and sending them sky-high.

I boost jumped onto a crate and shot the two grunt sniper team that had managed to lug a DMR up there, I dropped the flatline and grabbed their rifle. I looked down the sight to see an enemy pilot hiding behind cover and unmoving, I shot him in the face and turned my attention to another grunt sniper and shot him and his sniper at 50 yards.

I ditched the DMR and pulled out my P-2020 before jumping down on top of another grunt and shooting him in the head, I rolled of the falling body and turned around to grab his R-97 picking it up and giving his teammates a face full of 10mm tungsten.

I dropped it to grab one of his squad's guns and holstered my P-2020 before turning around and finding only ten grunts left, but what I had failed to notice was that there weren't just grunts there was also some odd people in the same black white and red uniforms I saw in the forest alongside a man wearing a white smoking jacket and red brimmed tophat.

they were fighting using a cane that launched some kind of grenade against some teens with an SMG katana mix and nunchuck shotguns, I ran over and shot at the man in the jacket, he stumbled before turning around and looking shocked before that turned into a glare "HEY I THOUGHT YOU IDIOTS WERE WORKING F-" I interrupted his shout by firing the last of my mag at him, dropping the gun and running forward to punch him, he deflected my jab with his cane and tried to whack me in the face with it.

I ducked under the swing and launched myself forward, slamming into his stomach and following that with the hardest punch I could muster, which threw him into a crate with a _boom_ I stood up and turned to the rest of those fighting. there were ten grunts left in two groups of five, I threw a Firestar at the first and a frag at the second they both dispersed with 6 dead and the other four pointing their guns at me, I dove for one their alternators rolling up into a crouch and wiping the last of them out with an 8 shot burst I picked up another one instead of reloading and fired at the BRW guys taking out three before they returned fire and I dove down for cover.

I stood up and counted five, I let go of the alternator and drew my P-2020 again firing a shot into the s\chest and mask of each one before taking a flatline and running down a nearby alley. I heard shouting behind me so I sped up and looked over my shoulder just in time to see a bright red blur streak down the alleyway ramming into me and sending me sprawling, as I rolled down the alley I hit my head on a dumpster and passed out.

* * *

I woke up on a hard floor somewhere unknown, I sat up and immediately figured out where I was. I was in a small prison cell with a single cot attached to one wall, the door was the classic series of bars. The odd thing was that I was still wearing all of my gear and the flatline I took was on the bed next to me.

"What the fuck happened...?" I said as I sat up to look outside the cell, outside was a simple grey hallway going further then the bars would let me see in both directions, across the hallway from my cell was a man in a green, brown and black suit with spiky white hair and a coffee mug in one hand, the other was held behind his back. "who are you?"

"I, am not someone I think you would know." The man said stepping away from the wall and drawing his hand out from behind him revealing an odd contraption that extended into a black cane when he pulled a lever. He set this against the wall and took a key ring from his left pocket and unlocking the door he replaced the keys and picked up his cane and looked at me. "I would like to ask you to follow me please."

"Sure Mr. Riddles, I'll follow this random person I know nothing about because that always goes over well for me." I said sarcastically before standing up and pushing the door open. I stopped halfway out the door and turned to grab the flatline before following him out the door and down the hall to the left.

The walk was almost completely silent except for the low clacking from our shoes and his cane. We exited the prison-like area into a large arched hall before entering an elevator and standing completely still for a solid 5 minutes as it rose. We exited the elevator and he walked over to a curved glass desk with a holographic display. Then he finally spoke up. "Please, have a seat." I sat down in a wooden chair and he spoke again. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is James. in return can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Where am I?"

At this, he stood up and gestured outside the window. "You are in beacon."

I stood up and followed him to the window standing next to him with my arms crossed. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He looked up slightly at me and said, "Beacon academy, one of four major huntsman schools on Remnant."

"What?"

"Do you not know what huntsmen are?"

"No, enlighten me."

"Huntsmen act as the protectors of Remnant, fighting against the natural evils this world contains."

"Do you mean those giant monsters sitting outside the city?"

"The Grimm, that's what they're called. They are beings of pure hate that actively seek out human population centers. They are drawn by aura and negative emotions."

"Whats aura?"

He looked at me again, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

He sighed before continuing, "Aura is the physical manifestation of the soul, a tangible shield that heals its users and defends them from attacks. Although it is limited and can run out, though it will regenerate."

I looked at him as realization dawned on me. '_that would be why she didn't care about anything I did.' _"Okay and let's just say you're not totally bullshitting me, if I push you out that window you would be fine on landing, all without any outside manipulation or a jumpkit."

"I do believe I would."

I placed a hand on the center of his back and continued, "Wanna find out?"

Immediately after I said this he ran forward at an unexpected speed and leaped through the window of the massive tower we were on top of. I ran and jumped after him knowing my jumpkit would slow my fall to a point of not breaking my ankles.

When I landed 30 seconds later he was calmly standing with another mug of... I don't wanna know what. "I didn't mean that you know," I said after landing safely.

"I simply wanted to demonstrate to you."

"Fine fine, so, what? You want me to be a huntsman? Give you military-grade schematics?"

"The former. I wish to invite you to study at my academy."

"And what would I be doing if I finished studying here?"

"you would be able to move on and pursue a few different lifestyles. You could use your time doing government paid missions to protect villages and exterminate Grimm, you could choose to take up mercenary work, or you could take the blueprints for the weapons you carry and make yourself a billionaire overnight via a contract with the Atlas military. The choice is yours, although I would prefer if you took one of the former."

"You know what? Fuck it, I'm in." I raised my right arm from where it had been crossed with the left and held it out to shake.

he reciprocated the gesture with a warm smile, "Speak with my vice headmistress and she will get you situated."

I let go of his hand and left to go find the person he mentioned, stopping to wave before heading on my way.

'_This is getting weirder by the hour..."_

* * *

**Terminology:**

**Weapons**

**The Alternator/SP-14 Hatchet: A small but brutally effective close-range SMG sporting a somewhat low comparative ROF. I earned its nickname as the 'Hatchet' via its S&W 10mm rounds that chop up targets at an effective range of up to 200 yards. similar to the flatline in the fact that all recoil and spread is limited to being side-to-side.**

**D-101 Longbow: The D-101 Longbow-DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) Sniper Rifle (also referred to simply as the Longbow or the DMR) is a Pilot anti-personnel semi-automatic sniper rifle manufactured by Lastimosa Armory.**

**R-97: The R-97 is a compact submachine gun that excels in close-quarters combat due to its high fire rate and magazine size. It has the fastest fire rate out of all primary weapons; this, coupled with its large magazine size makes it perfect for clearing entire squads in confined spaces. Despite this, it has very low damage output per shot, taking 5 to 6 shots to take down Pilots. Its very short effective range and high weapon kick make it ill-suited for combat beyond the shortest of ranges, although burst firing can improve accuracy, the low damage often makes this negligible. Rodeo damage is extremely impressive with the R-97 (second only to the LMG) meaning it can serve an anti-titan role very well.**

**V-47 Flatline: An anti-personnel rifle used primarily by militia grunts. As the name suggests it fires in a flat line and recoil follows the same pattern. Based heavily on the Kalashnikov rifle series, with a far back seated AK-M receiver and a 30-round magazine from the same rifle.**

**R-301: A standardized railgun assault rifle used everywhere in the frontier but mainly produced and summarily stolen from the IMC. The model D is burst version**

**Mark 17 Smart-Pistol: A non-standard pistol that links to pilot helmets for automated targeting, undodgeable and unblockable shots.**

**Equipment:**

**IFAK: Individual first-aid kit.**

**Mark 10 Pilot helmet: A highly advanced HUD, as well as the ability to create neural links, makes this the most advanced piece of equipment on the frontier only surpassed by advanced AI's.**

**Miscellaneous:**

**MRE: stands for Meal Ready to Eat. I asked a few veterans and they say they're not bad like you would think but actually really good! Who would've thought huh?**

**Hi again, This took three days of speed writing and a bit of research after I was sick for a week straight, I'm sorry this took as long as it did. hope you're all doing better than me and of course, Jhunt signing off!**


	4. frontier factions

Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation

EDIT

SHARE

* * *

Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation

Type

Megacorporation Military power

Formed

Over two centuries ago

Founder(s)

Doctor Hammond

Military Overview

Commander(s)

Vice Admiral Spyglass (Remnant Fleet) General Marder (ARES Division)

Societal Overview:

Capital:

Earth

Currency:

Credit Dollar

The IMC, formerly called Hammond Engineering, is a massive industrial conglomerate based on Earth. With Earth's support, IMC deployed its fleets to the distant, independent human colony worlds to exploit their rich resources. Facing the loss of their homes and freedom to the IMC invaders, the colonists formed a militia known as Frontier Militia and fought back, sparking a civil war that spread throughout human Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (also referred to as the Interstellar Mining Corporation),[1] or IMC for short, is a faction that appears in Titanfall, Titanfall 2 and Apex Legends.

The founder of the IMC was Doctor Hammond, said to be at least 200 years old (or dead, depending on who is talking), and the current chairman is known as Hammond Jr. or Mister Hammond,[2] a descendent of the founder.

Contents:

History: Background:

The corporation started out small, in the natural resource extraction industries under the name Hammond Engineering. Fifteen years later, demand for Titan manufacturing materials, combined with Hammond's market-cornering planetary survey technology and map database rights, contributed to the explosive growth of the corporation. Over the course of a century, a series of acquisitions, mergers, and re-brandings lead to the transformation of Hammond Engineering into the sprawling commercial empire that is the IMC.[3][4] In this time, the IMC would engage in a number of conflicts in the Core Systems.

The Frontier:

Eventually, the IMC would gain access to Jump Drive technology, leading them and their subsidiaries to settle the newly-discovered region of space known as The Frontier. The IMC would implement the IMC Serviceman's Readjustment Act (or "G.I Bill"), allowing former soldiers of the IMC's conflicts in the Core Systems to be given land and money to settle the Frontier. These troops would have their own skills in the operation of firearms and Titans.[5] There were many economic, military, political and industrial reasons behind these programs.[6]

However, IMC support would soon dwindle as the public interest in the Frontier dwindled,[7] eventually drying up altogether with the eruption of several conflicts in the Core Systems.[8] Frontier life would largely go on independant of Earth for several decades, leading to the population of the Frontier gaining a large independant spirit.[9]

Eventually, the IMC would once again turn to the Frontier, discovering that Frontier life had not just survived, but thrived. Many worlds had been colonized, and resources were plentiful.[10] Struggling to meet consumer demands in the Core Systems and realizing the potential of the resources on the Frontier, the IMC declared eminent domain - citing their initial investment in the Frontier's colonization - and began setting up vast manufacturing and mining sites on a variety of planets. This would often displace the existing Frontier population, increasing tensions between the colonists and the perceived invaders.[11] After several decades tensions eventually led to the citizens of the Frontier forming the "Frontier Militia" and striking at numerous IMC garrisons[12] these actions were possibly the beginning of the Titan Wars.

The Titan Wars:

The Titan Wars were fought by the IMC and (presumably) the newly-formed Militia. During this war, the IMC and Militia fought on the Frontier and in the Core Systems.[13] These conflicts involved heavy usage of the Atlas Titan.[14] During this conflict, Commander-in-Chief, Frontier Command (CINCFRONT) Vice Admiral Marcus Graves would serve alongside Captain James MacAllan and Pilot Robert "Barker" Taube aboard the flagship IMS Odyssey. The operations conducted by MacAllan and Barker would eventually form the basis of IMC counterinsurgency doctrine for decades to come.[15] However, the crew of the Odyssey would eventually grow tired of the IMC's treatment of Frontier citizens, leading to a mass mutiny onboard the flagship.

Presumably, the IMC's continued presence on the Frontier is an indication these wars ended in an IMC victory, despite this mutiny.

The Frontier War:

Following the Titan Wars, the Militia would continue to conduct guerilla operations against the IMC[16] - though would be mercilessly hunted down by Admiral Graves. During this time, the IMC would contract mercenary Kuben Blisk, and his mercenary group the Apex Predators, to assist in counterinsurgency operations. Eventually, fifteen years later, the IMC would engage the 1st Militia Fleet during a refuelling raid conducted on Victor.[17] This battle would end with Militia forces escaping, and IMC probes sent after them discovering signs of life in Sector Bravo-217. Upon discovering this previously-hidden colony was in fact populated by the survivors of IMS Odyssey, the IMC proceeded to massacre the town. The Militia would follow SOS signals sent out by colony leader MacAllan, eventually agreeing to extract the colonists in exchange for MacAllan's help in defeating the IMC.

MacAllan would take over leadership of the Marauder Corps, leading a series of Militia victories against the IMC at Angel City, Outpost 207, Base Golden and Airbase Sierra. The Militia would take down flagship IMS Sentinel and wipe out the 1991st Combat Support Group in the process.

Eventually, the Militia and IMC fleet would come into a major confrontation at Demeter, a planet connecting the Core Systems and Frontier, enabling IMC reinforcements to reach the Frontier. The refinery facilities on the planet would eventually be destroyed, cutting off IMC reinforcements from the Core Systems for several years.

Remnant Fleet:

Following the Battle of Demeter, the IMC's Frontier forces would see major defections to the Militia cause, including Vice Admiral Graves himself. In need of a commander, the AI construct Spyglass would be promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and the fleet organised into the entity known as the "Remnant Fleet". This fleet, now largely composed of automated units, would begin to conduct numerous raids against both allied and enemy targets.[18] This would lead to a fragmentation of the IMC war effort against the Militia, resulting in IMC-allied groups such as the ARES Division and Vinson Dynamics deploying forces against the IMC.[19]

The Remnant Fleet would go on to found a Fleet Operations Base on a thus-far unidentified planet, using it as a base to launch their raids. They would continue to engage the now-rapidly growing in strength Militia for the next five years, ultimately suffering the loss of many robotics factories - crucial to matching the Militia's numerical advantage. In some cases, units may be composed of as high as 50% robotic infantry platforms such as the BRD-01 Spectre.[20]

Typhon:

As a part of Operation: Broadsword, the Militia Special Recon Squadron would seek to conduct an attack on the IMC research planet Typhon. Believing the planet to be a simple outpost with minimal defenses, the 9th Militia Fleet were easily destroyed by the Anti-Orbital Defenses surrounding the planet. It would later transpire that the Archaeolgical Research Division, led by General Marder, were attempting to restore salvaged alien technology to construct a weapon capable of destroying entire planets, with the intention of using it to force a Militia surrender. Ultimately, this attempt was narrowly stopped by Pilot Jack Cooper, and the weapon was instead used to destroy Typhon itself.[21]

During the battle, the IMC was able to recover the wreckage of two destroyed Vanguard-class Titans, tasking Vinson Dynamics with reverse-engineering the Militia technology. This project would later bear the Monarch-class Titan.[1]

Despite their reputation of exploitative behavior on the Frontier, they receive little criticism from their shareholders and customers living in the Core Systems, as the material conveniences and widely used products provided by the IMC generate considerable 'consumer inertia,' to the corporation's benefit.

With the Frontier's valuable shipping lanes and vast planetary resources ripe for exploitation, the IMC is dedicated to maximizing profits and shareholder wealth, using the legal application of force when necessary.[3]

Known Members: Doctor Hammond (Chairman of the IMC) Spyglass General Marder Arcadia Captain Riggs (K.I.A.) Captain Bracken (K.I.A.) Captain Gates Captain Hackathorn Captain Vaughan Sergeant Messerly Zachary Martai Doctor Altamirano (K.I.A.) Doctor Jefferson Boyle Doctor Alexander Darren (K.I.A.) Doctor Ehrenberg (K.I.A.) Doctor Colby Marvin (K.I.A.) Former Members: Marcus Graves (defected to Militia) James MacAllan (deserted, later joined Militia) Cheng "Bish" Lorck (deserted, later joined Militia) Robert "Barker" Taube (resigned, founded Angel City Elite, now contracted by Militia) Jack (deserted, later became independant) AL-6 (deserted, later became independant) TALOS (betrayed the IMC and now seeks to destroy humanity) Captain Bathory (deserted, later became independant) Commander Vecta (deserted, later became independant) Anita "Bangalore" Williams (Stranded in the Outlands, competing in the Apex Games) Contracted Mercenaries: Kuben Blisk (leader of the Apex Predators) Slone (Apex Predators, K.I.A.) Richter (Apex Predators, K.I.A.) Kane (Apex Predators, K.I.A.) Ash (formerly Apex Predators, currently Vinson Dynamics) Viper (Apex Predators, K.I.A.) Military Units: IMC Armed Services Remnant Fleet (Main forces led by Spyglass) IMC Colonial Navy IMC 2nd Fleet IMC Marines Corps 401st Drop Shockers 99th Hell Divers 115th Orbital Assault 08th Spectre Legion 17th Armored Footmobile IMC Air Force 1991st Combat Support Group ARES Division Apex Predators (Mercenary company led by Blisk) Contractors and Subsidiaries: Canis Major Trading Company Hammond Engineering Hammond Aerospace Hammond Armament Division Hammond Industries Hammond Robotics Ingot Kodai Industries Kodai Mining Division Vindustries Werneck Wonyeon Defense Lastimosa Armory Brockhaurd Manufacturing Vinson Dynamics

Frontier Militia

Type

Civilian Militia Resistance/ Terrorist organization

Military Overview

Commander(s)

Sarah Briggs Robert "Barker" Taube Marcus Graves Cheng "Bish" Lorck General Anderson (Deceased) James MacAllan (Deceased)

Societal Overview

Capital

Harmony

Currency

Credit

The Frontier Militia represents a territorial defense pact between the systems of the Frontier. They are a loosely governed mishmash of homesteaders, criminals, bandits, mercenaries, terrorists and pirates all rising up as 'citizen soldiers' when the need arises. Many homesteaders have taken on a "can't beat 'em, join 'em" attitude regarding working alongside different criminal groups. Naturally the people in this melting pot don't always see eye to eye on how to deal with the IMC's exploitation of the Frontier, but they are unified in fighting against it.

History

After the era of IMC-funded expeditions and colonization into space ended, public interest waned and IMC support for Frontier development went into decline. Soon afterwards, a number of major conflicts in the Core Systems became a top priority for the IMC, and the corporation effectively abandoned all investments in the Frontier.

For several generations, life on the Frontier continued undisturbed.

When the IMC returned to the Frontier, the colonists had flourished and had access to plentiful resources. Struggling to meet consumer demands in the Core Systems, the IMC declared their ownership of the resources in the Frontier and reestablished their political, economic, and military presence, citing their investments dating back to the colonization era. After years of failed diplomacy, the colonists banded together and formed the Frontier Militia to challenge the IMC and defend their ownership of the Frontier.

Titan Wars

The Titan Wars were a series of conflicts, likely brought about as a result of Militia-IMC tensions in the decades since the return of IMC on the Frontier. The details of these wars are unknown, but the IMC's ruthless attitude towards treatment of Frontier citizens ultimately led to the mutiny of James MacAllan, aboard IMS Odyssey. The IMC likely won this war nonetheless, leading to their continued presence on the Frontier.

Frontier War

In the years following the Titan Wars, the IMC would crack down on Militia operations across the Frontier, ultimately culminating in a multi-month pursuit of the 1st Militia Fleet by Vice Admiral Marcus Graves. Low on fuel and supplies, the fleet would attempt to strike at Site M41 on the Planet Victor, before escaping into the unexplored Sector Bravo-217. Here, they would intercept SOS signals from Colony G21 on the planet Troy, sent by MacAllan in response to an IMC massacre of his people. The Militia would engage the IMC, successfully recruiting the former officer to their cause. Over the following month, the Militia would use MacAllan's tactical and strategic knowledge to knock out several IMC assets, eventually striking at Demeter. The battle would end in a Militia victory, cutting off IMC reinforcements from the Core Systems for many years to come. However, the victory would also result in the death of MacAllan.

Post-Demeter Conflicts

Following the Battle of Demeter, the Militia has become more organised and unified than ever before. The organisation has restructured to more resemble a professional fighting force, helped in part by IMC defectors such as now-Field Commander Marcus Graves. The Militia would proceed to strike at several IMC bases and robotics factories to halt the corporation's near-endless supply of automated infantry, eventually re-taking a quarter of Frontier space within the five years following Demeter.

Organisation and Structure

As a non-professional organisation, the Militia's structure has traditionally been loose and divided into units as large as entire fleets or as small as individual terrorist cells. In the wake of the Battle of Demeter, the Militia has since restructured to more resemble a professional, organised fighting force.

Pre-Demeter

Before the Militia's restructuring, following their success at Demeter, the Militia primarily divided their forces into unit referred as a "Brigade", a collection of all of the Militia forces assigned to a certain region of Frontier space (not to be confused with the real-world Brigade military unit). For example, the Freeport Brigade was a collection of assets assigned to patrolling the Freeport System. A Brigade can vary in size from small cells and groups of operatives to massive organisations consisting of several fleets or battalions of infantry. Although some brigades are little more than vast pirate organizations, the Militia has enough resources to be a real obstacle to the IMC's ambitions on the Frontier. It is likely a Brigade is similar in function to a real-world Army Group.

A Corps is a unit within the Militia's structure, containing unknown amounts of personnel including Pilots and Riflemen. One such example of a Corps is the Marauder Corps, assigned to the 1st Militia Fleet. A Corps is a sub-unit as part of a larger Brigade. The 1st Militia Fleet was led by General Anderson aboard the flagship Redeye, before his death shortly before the Fracture Operation, whereupon command was transferred to Sarah Briggs and Bish.

Due to the Militia relying on older, salvaged warships and converted civilian vessels, it is likely that a fleet does not have a standard makeup due to the Militia having no set industrial base to work from.

Many Militia cells (or at least, those criminals who claim to fight under the Militia's banner) have been known to employ many tactics considered terrorism to the IMC, such as plainclothes insurgents, assassination and raiding of IMC garrisons.

Post-Demeter

Following the Battle of Demeter, the Militia has been largely reorganised to more effectively combat the IMC. While it is currently unknown if the Brigade model of deployment is still in effect, the Militia now operates several branches, with functional equivalents to more traditional branches such as the Army, Navy and Air Force.[1] One of these branches is the newly-formed Special Recon Squadron, a branch tasked with the Militia's special assignments and missions. The SRS has numerous sub-units, including its elite Pilots and their supporting elements within the Marauder Corps. SRS Pilots are responsible for the operation of Vanguard-class Titans, and always hold Officer ranks.[2]

The MCOR itself has been restructured, now as a "Corps" within the SRS.[3] This Corps holds a number of "Regular" Pilots who operate regular Titans such as Tone or Ion,[4] alongside divisions of regular infantry such as the 41st Militia Rifle Battalion and the companies within it such as the 3rd Militia Grenadiers and 2nd Militia Fusiliers.

The Militia also operate at least one fleet, the 9th Militia Fleet, constructed from the Militia's new MacAllan-Class Carriers. They were responsible for ferrying the 41st Rifle Battalion to the IMC planet Typhon, before its ambush and destruction in the Battle of Typhon. It is currently unknown how the 9th Fleet fits within the overall structure of the Militia as a whole.

Technology

The Militia largely rely on stolen and scavenged technology to make ends meet; many warships are, for example, simply civilian vessels with ad-hoc modifications to suit military needs. For example, the Annapolis is a converted tanker vessel.

However, more recent technological innovations have placed the Miltiia as an innovator rather than an imitator. The Militia now produces at least one classification of warship; the MacAllan-class Carrier, and its own Titan chassis; the Vanguard-class. Notably, the Vanguard is the first Titan design known not to be designed by Hammond Robotics, and was succesful enough that it was eventually reverse-engineered by the IMC contractor Vinson Dynamics to create the Monarch.

Known Members & Affiliates Sarah Briggs - Suffered as a child at the hands of the IMC and served as a field commander of the Marauder Corps. James MacAllan (KIA) - Served as a highly decorated Pilot of the Titan Wars alongside squadmate and friend Robert "Barker" Taube before serving as the leader of the 1st Militia Fleet. He eventually sacrifices himself and all ground forces by overloading the reactor at Demeter and effectively isolating the IMC from the Frontier. Cheng "Bish" Lorck - Trained by the IMC as an electrical engineer and served as a Combat Intel Specialist of the Militia. Robert "Barker" Taube - Served as a Pilot of the Titan Wars alongside squadmate and friend James MacAllan before being recruited by MacAllan into the Militia. Currently the Commander of the Angel City Elites, or A.C.E's. Captain Dunnam - Commanding officer of a rifle squadron of the who appears in the campaign mission "The Refueling Raid". Pilot Jack Cooper - A former rifleman and skilled Titan Pilot, currently assigned to the Marauder Corps. Captain Cole - Commanding officer of the 9th Militia Grenadiers. Captain Tai Lastimosa (KIA) - Veteran SRS Pilot and Jack Cooper's mentor, killed on Typhon by Apex Predators. Major Anderson (KIA) - A veteran SRS Pilot and commander of Special Operation 217, torn in half due to injuries sustained during time displacement. Bear - An elite pilot and squad leader with the 6-4, a freelance unit of pilots. Captain Gates - A former IMC officer and Pilot now serving as a section commander of the 6-4. Davis - An elite pilot assigned to the 6-4. Captain Droz - A Militia officer and an elite pilot currently assigned to the 6-4. Marcus Graves - Former Vice Admiral of the IMC Forces in the Frontier, Graves defected to the Militia following the Battle of Demeter and is currently the commander of all the Militia fleets.


End file.
